The Trial of Spencer Gresley Doncaster
by RetroCaboose
Summary: Young lawyer Edward Stewart prepares for what he thinks will be his easiest case. A walk in the park it may seem for him and his client. But on the Island of Sodor, things are not always what they seem...(Rating has gone up as of the final chapter for gruesome detail)
1. Please Rise

The 7:45 express pulled into Knapford Station. The sleek blue LNER A3 whistled loudly and let out steam on the platform. Scores of people were let out of the coaches by a worn porter.

"Where is she?" muttered Edward. He pushed back his glasses on a pair of sharp ocean-blue eyes. He checked his pocketwatch and looked at the First Class coach.

Sure enough, his client stepped out of the coach and onto the platform. She wore an emerald green dress and had her hair tied back into a ponytail. A golden headband was laced through her auburn hair.

"Ms. Stirling," he greeted, "You look lovely today. I trust that you are feeling better."

She was quick to respond, "Edward, you can cut the formalities. We both know what happened and it's time to face the cold hard facts."

Edward was stunned, but nonetheless opened the door to his car. A sleek Jaguar bought by a family friend. He shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, moving his briefcase into the backseat.

"Off to the courthouse," he said as he pressed his foot onto the gas pedal.

The affair was a huge public scandal, so it was best to get to a smaller town away from the paparazzi and publicity. Elsbridge's Blair Courthouse was the location chosen. It was a small building built by the Ancient Celts and renovated multiple times in its long life. It lay on a sheltered hill with small stone roads leading up to it.

Edward took notice of the crowds that had already gathered at the building and he quietly swore to himself, "Well, the press is here. Anything you want to say to your fans?" he teased.

When he saw how unamused Emily was and he handed her a scarf, bandana, and a pair of sunglasses. She put them on without another word.

Captain of the Sodor Guard, Harold Sikorsky met them at the gate of a police barrier. The officers under him kept the crowd at bay. The Anglo-Russian helped her out of the car and escorted her to the courthouse. Edward pulled around to the field where others were parked.

He walked in just as the defendant pulled up in a Rolls Royce Phantom. His driver honked the horn to signal their presence and the man stepped out. Spencer Gresley Doncaster was his name, his first, middle, and surname always said when he was near. He came from a respectable family on the mainland where they gained money from vehicle design and manufacturing. He touched his foot onto the stones. A common trait of the Doncasters was their style. As such, the eldest son of the Doncasters kept his silver hair slicked back and he kept a shiny black suit on at all times.

As he walked up to the courthouse, the crowd started to boo and throw things at the man. He ignored them and swatted them away as if they were simple flies. The guards had to drag away any who threatened him with physical violence.

Edward smirked at this easy case and he turned to enter the building. A cool draft from the newly installed a/c washed against his face as he hung his coat up. The clock struck 8:30 am as the Courtroom stood.

"All rise for the trial of Mister Spencer Gresley Doncaster."


	2. Attack in the Night

The courtroom stood and Edward took time to examine the faces of every person within the building. It was small and quite cramped, compared to the Courthouses he had seen when he had lived in Barrow-in-Furness on the Mainland.

"Do all swear that no information shall leave these four walls?" inquired Judge Topham.

"We solemnly do swear that no information shall leave these four walls," echoed the group of people.

"Do all swear to be objective and impartial to this case?" he continued.

There was slight hesitation among the defendant and his attorney, before they agreed with the rest of the room.

"Then we may proceed."

Edward knew who was convicted, and who was accusing. He examined the opposing attorney in his mind: _Percy Darlington. A lawyer hired by the Doncasters and Gresleys from the Mainland. He hadn't lost a case to any other lawyer, no matter how much was weighed against them._

The judge was examined next: _Bertram Topham Hatt, essentially one of two judges on the entire Island of Sodor. He was almost always unbiased to any case (Unless of course presented with a quite handsome bribe)._

The jury was quite small, only six people rather than the traditional twelve, but Edward looked over each and every one of them: _Henry Stanier (A good natured fellow, and a good friend of Edward's), Neville Bulleid (He was unusual, not fitting into any crowd, but he was kind at heart), Caitlin Baldwin (She was born to rich Americans and chose to move to the Island after marrying Spencer's cousin, Gordon, so she was likely to be biased), James Hughes (One of the youngest of the jury, but easily influenced. His father had bought Edward's Phantom, however), and Murdoch Riddles (Edward didn't quite know him, but he was a distant cousin of Henry. He normally worked on the mainline away from where Edward lived in Wellsworth)._

"Mr. Spencer Doncaster, you are accused of the crimes of sexual assault and physical assault on Ms. Emily Stirling, how do you plead?".

However, before he finished his sentence, the more faint members of the audience had gasped and Henry raised his hand.

"Your honour, may I suggest the courtroom be cleared of women and small children?"

"Overruled. Everyone is allowed to have a choice of listening if they so choose to. However, Mr. Stanier, please refrain from speaking without being called upon."

"Sorry your honour."

Judge Topham continued, "How do you plead, Mr. Doncaster?"

"Your honour, you know who I am and you know my family. Why would you assume that I would do such heinous acts against a maiden? I do believe that the Doncasters are not evil spirits!" as he stood, smirked, and strutted, the room laughed and scoffed at his pompous attitude towards the question.

Judge Topham banged the gavel, "Order! Order in the court!" he bellowed, before calming and repeating his question for the third time, "How do you plead? Do please, refrain from changing the subject of the matter."

Spencer turned stiff and sat down, "Not guilty, your honour."

Emily hid her frown as she hung her head. Edward scowled as he looked at the jury. All, other than Caitlin, shared his expression.

"Ms. Emily Stirling, please rise," the judge presented her with a bible, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, before this room and god?"

The young lady placed her left hand on the bible and raised her right, "I swear."

"Now, what happened on the night of October 17?"

"I was walking back to my house in Tidmouth. When I passed the hedgerow outside of the communities gates, I got the feeling I was being followed. I turned and I called out, 'Is anyone there?'. I didn't get a response, so I continued walking when something grabbed me from behind. I felt a cold hand rubbing my shoulder, while the other tried to undo my dress. I turned to yell out and I met my attacker's face."

"Objection your honour!" yelled Spencer as he stood.

"Overruled," shot back Topham, "You may wait your turn. Proceed Ms. Stirling."

"I saw Spencer. His breath smelled of booze and his eyes were bloodshot and glossed over. He was obviously drunk and I tried to call for help. But he quickly tried to slip his hand beneath my dress while the other clapped over my mouth. I fought, and I bit, and I screamed, but it felt like I was all alone," she paused as a tear streamed down her cheek, "If you may, I would not like to go on. I called Officer Belle Derby, who lives across the street."

"Belle Derby, please come to the witness stand."

A tall muscular woman stood and walked up to the witness stand. She swore on the bible before sitting.

"Now Officer Derby,", asked Judge Topham, "Please recount that night's events from your point of view."

"With pleasure," she said, "I had sat down for dinner when I heard someone scream bloody murder from the front gates. I grabbed my shoes and coat and I ran outside. I saw what Emily had described and I ran at Mr. Doncaster. He fell back and I pushed him back. He didn't seem 'completely there', and I kept asking him questions. He kept replying with grunts and mumbles. I was off duty, so I brought Emily inside with me to call for backup. When I returned, he had been detained and was sent off."

Judge Topham was silent as he examined his notes, looking at the Court Reporter every so often. He finally straightened his tie and looked towards the defendant's table.

"Now, Mr. Doncaster, what is your account?"


	3. Spencer's Account and a Riot

Spencer stood and made the hike up to witness stand. His smug grin caught the eye of quite a few people. They booed at him before the Judge silenced them.

"Spencer Doncaster," the Judge read as he presented the bible, "Please place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand."

He did so and Judge Hatt continued, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Swear before this room and god?"

"I do."

"Then you may give your account of that night's events."

"Certainly, your honour. I was simply at my Summer House-" he had gotten that far when he was cut off.

"Objection! It's the middle of October!" called James.

"That's beside the point," retorted Sir Topham Hatt. Spencer groaned at the unfairness of James being able to interrupt, "Please continue Mr. Doncaster."

"It was a night like all others. I had simply been at the cottage drinking with my cousins Scott and Gordon. Oh! And Gordon's wife, Caitlin was there along with the guests we were hosting. High-class members of society on the Mainland and the rest of Europe. There was great fun in the air and we all had some fine spirit from the cellar. I went down to procure a bottle of Sudrian I returned, they were all gone!"

"Pardon, if I may," interrupted James once more, earning a low growl from the person speaking, "Whom did you say, was with you?"

Spencer hesitated, but finally answered, "Ms. Frieda Krupp, her colleague, Dr. Axel Notesse, and Etienne Jeumont-Schneider."

Edward gasped, Notesse and Krupp were infamous figures in the legal and scientific community. A few others in the crowd gasped as well.

Sir Topham Hatt stammered, " _The_ Axel Notesse and Frieda Krupp?"

"Why, yes, your honor."

"That settles it, I call for a recess!" cried out Sir Topham Hatt as he cleared off the podium, "All except for the jury are excused. The session resumes at eleven-thirty sharp," with that he banged the gavel and the guards opened up the doors.

Edward walked out and saw that a riot was nearly about to begin. The picketers had picked up their signs and were chanting and screaming. Once someone had heard that Spencer was friendly with Axel Notesse, they were outraged.

Captain Sikorsky called upon Officer Derby to help control the crowds. He picked up a megaphone and started to shout, "Attention citizens! Please return to the courtroom or disperse peacefully!"

"Arrest this man!" shouted one protester.

"He's guilty as charged!" added another.

"Please folks, disperse peacefully or we will have to use force!" warned Belle.

"You're bluffing!" retorted the crowd.

In this time, several police cars and vans were gathered around the scene. News Reporters began documenting what was happening while the police prepared to react.

"Line up men," ordered Captain Harold.

Edward looked in shock at what was happening. The armoured police had fanned out with non-lethal shotguns to accompany their riot gear. They had erected a barrier of metal railing and had moved a large van in front.

"Stop this madness!" he shouted, stepping out into the field between the two parties. The police lowered their arms to let him speak, "The jury is inconclusive, we don't know if he really is guilty! Please listen or there will be trouble!"

"Sympathizer! Black-legs!" the crowd yelled.

In that instant, a rock flew from the protest into the police line. A shout was heard and the barrier erupted into a fury of bangs and pops. Some protesters screamed and ran, while others fell from the force of the pellets. More stones, bricks, and clods of dirt were thrown, while tear gas was thrown.

A loud bang echoed in Edward's ears and everything went dark.


	4. Jekyll and Hyde along with a Crisis

A bright light met Edward when he opened up his eyes. He still hadn't gotten used to the blinding white of the hospital and he went to shut the blinds. Someone stopped him.

"Lay down. You need your rest kid," said Gordon.

"Leave him alone. You're not much older than him," chastised James. He turned towards Edward, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. The doctor said I can be out tomorrow. The rubber rounds just barely grazed my spine. They said I'm lucky to not be paralyzed or dead!"

James and Gordon let out a sigh of relief. The nurse returned with painkillers and another guest. It was the defending attorney.

"What the hell do you want Darlington? I won't let you bribe me like you've been trying to-"

"This isn't what it looks like. There's something far greater at work so please withhold your accusations. May I sit?"

"Nothing's stopping you," Edward glared.

Darlington pulled up a chair and opened up his briefcase. A small book accompanied a bundle of photographs and official documents. He looked at Edward with a torn expression. His eyes were bordered with dark circles.

"I've been doing my research. If you haven't heard, Mister Doncaster has died. The police have failed to file a report but the family's private doctors have shown that he did not only die of multiple live rounds, but also high levels of numerous mind-altering and toxic substances."

"They police are only permitted non-lethals," exclaimed Edward in a harsh voice, "And Gordon never mentioned anything about Spencer doing drugs!"

Darlington was ecstatic, "That's my point. He had spent time with the infamous doctors, Notesse and Krupp. They have direct ties to the experiments of Clauberg and Mengele. They used the exact detected substances in their experiments at Auschwitz!"

Edward's heart and mind were racing. None of this was logical! What if the Spencer that had attacked Emily wasn't the Spencer that they really knew. He voiced his theory to Darlington who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Spencer was always outgoing and active. Ever since that party with the doctors, he hasn't been acting the same. His father told me that he's been lashing out at others at random and just having a 'weird vibe'."

Edward found the strength to stand up and took a look at the book in Percy's briefcase. _Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. Robert...Louis...Stevenson._ Then it clicked.

"Percy! If you may, name a few books written by that author you are reading!"

"Treasure Island, Kidnapped, and...The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!"

"I've a farfetched idea, but it may just make sense. Perhaps those malevolent doctors had spiked Spencer's drink with a potion. You'd consider how it wouldn't be below them to attempt to split moralities in a man. But it went faulty and didn't take effect," Edward's thesis was now fueled by late nights spent watching sci-fi flicks and crime novels. He was pacing back and forth around the hospital bed, "It took some time before something reacted within him. He would be roaming in a drunk-like stupor. Naturally, a feral instinct, his own Mr. Hyde had awoken within! Emily happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and paid the price."

"Precisely," smirked Darlington.

The two men agreed that they would not disclose this to anyone except for the police and Judge Topham. Captain Sikorsky had been found imprisoned for commanding his forces to open fire. In addition, two members of his force had been imprisoned for using live rounds responsible for the deaths of six people including Spencer. He had been posthumously cleared of his charges by reason of insanity.

"Even after the brutal riot that occurred last week, we still have more matters on our hands. A state of emergency has been declared by the Royal Army. Please try to resume your normal lives while we handle the case," said the new Chief, Flynn Oshkosh.

The crowd tried to stay calm, but with the most recent events they could not. Edward soon knew why only a few days later. Someone had burst into the office in a panic.

"He's escaped! The madman who's responsible for the horrid experiments. A little girl is gone! Axel Notesse has escaped police custody!"

The office was in a panic as people ran around to warn their loved ones. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from the hallway, followed by the sound of running feet. Three shadows stretched across the hall.

It was Axel and Frieda, the woman had a young girl, no older than six, with her hands pinned behind her back. A cloth was tied over her mouth.

"Alright!" yelled Axel, "Nobody gets in, nobody gets out!" he motioned with a pistol for everyone to get down while Frieda shut the windows.


	5. The Final Act

"You there," barked Axel, pointing his gun at one of the hostages, "Go to the window and tell those so-called 'heroes' what we want."

The young lady stammered before composing herself, "A-and what is that you want?"

"Tell them that we won't come out until half of them leave. We will release you once they give us clearance to get out," he turned his attention towards Frieda, "Krupp! You take the hostages down to the basement."

Edward and his office-mates were forced into the dark and damp basement. Frieda and Axel locked the doors behind them. The latter opened up his bag and pulled out a surgical kit and a journal.

"Listen closely, vous excuses sans valeur pour les personnes," he said in a gruff commanding tone, "I must try something. Thanks to the people out there, my last experiment ended in failure. You know why I am here, now who shall be my subject?"

"This is foolish!" cried a voice.

Frieda silenced him with a quick blow to to back of the head, "Sei ruhig!"

"Excellent," murmured Axel and he set to work on the man.

Incisions were made in his abdomen and arm, while Frieda filled a syringe with black viscous liquid. Axel tied a cloth around the man's shoulder before injecting the syringe into his arm. The man let out a blood-curdling scream as he went into convulsions. His skin turned a ghostly pale while his arm shriveled into a deep maroon. His agony continued for more than twenty seconds as his colleagues cringed at the screams of terror. Once his eyes rolled back and his mouth leaked foam, Axel threw down his journal and removed the syringe.

"Must have been in too long," he dryly remarked.

The mouths of the hostages were wide with shock. Two or more people had vomited while one was in tears. Edward began to wonder how long it had been and how much longer they would be stuck in this basement. Suddenly, Axel had grabbed him by the arm and brought him to the front hallway.

"It's a powder keg Chief!" warned Belle as she approached Flynn.

People had received news about the hostage situation and responded accordingly. Everything that had happened within the past two days fueled the radical anger. The police had been denied guns after the incident at the courthouse. The metal railings, a few officers, and several parked cars were the only thing between two wanted criminals and the people who wanted nothing more than to rip them apart.

"To hell with it! I'm going in!" Flynn yelled.

"Sir, you can't!"

"Stay here, and if anything happens...You're Chief!" and with that, Flynn kicked down the door and ran in.

Axel heard that noise while preparing for a second experiment. As Flynn entered the room, the foreign man caught him off guard and hammered his gun into the officer's head. His face was contorted into that of manic rage. He suddenly collapsed on top of Flynn. Like the man he so cruelly "experimented" upon, his skin turned pale and his mouth leaked foamy saliva. Frieda rushed to him and knelt down by his side.

"Axel? Axel? Axel!" she screamed to no avail, "I will finish your work!" she proclaimed as she turned to Edward with a sickly grin.

She leapt upon him with a surgical scalpel while still screaming. Edward pushed her back, despite the scalpel being plunged into his shoulder. He had barely enough time to pull it out, when Frieda regained her balance and picked up Axel's pistol. She pointed it at Edward's chest and approached.

"Our work is not done yet. You foolish boy! You killed the only person who understood the virtues of my work! You will pay for this!" she pulled the trigger, but the blood covered gun only clicked.

Edward stood up and ran towards Flynn. The officer had reached for his radio and could barely utter his final words.

"Chief, open the gates," he coughed.

Edward looked up towards Frieda, who had dropped her gun and was running at him. She was barely recognizable, with black hair and now pale skin splattered with crimson blood. Her eyes were a similar color and circled by black skin. She possessed a new hatred and one goal; To kill.

Edward ducked as Frieda threw one of the bottles. It shattered against the door, and she picked up the undamaged neck. Once more, the woman charged with the weapon. She finally struck Edward, who collapsed with blood from his forehead and shoulder. Edward looked around for some way out of the impending end. He noticed the broken lock on the door and remembered Flynn's words.

"What shall I leave in your note?" taunted Frieda, "I shall make this look like an accident."

"Just one thing," he paused, before picking up a piece of wood that had been splintered away from the door. He swung it with his remaining strength against his attempted killer, "All's fair in love and war."

Frieda had just began to recover from the blow. She could barely see through the blood that began to leak before her eyes. Edward struck again with his improvised weapon. He quivered in shock from the violence he inflicted, and he stopped before dropping the wood.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Frieda yelled as she picked up the bottle neck again. She drove it into Edward's stomach and twisted the jagged edge, listening to each sharp point shatter.

Belle and several other officers burst through the door. At that moment, the hostages broke free from the basement and charged up the stairs and into the hallway. Frieda was now surrounded and dropped Edward and the bottle. She attempted to escape through a window, but Belle tackled and handcuffed her.

The hostages were freed first and reunited with their friends and families. Frieda was carried into a van and transported away. Recovery teams emerged with the news of the grisly deaths of Edward and the other man.

After Belle had finished her shift, she was sent to search the properties of Frieda, Axel, and Spencer. The evidence all pointed towards something that was never supposed to happen and it was agreed that everything would be destroyed and all the residences burned to the ground.


End file.
